I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters for removing particulate matter and the like from fluid passing through a fluid circuit and, more particularly, to a filter having a housing including a chamber intermediate its inlet and outlet adapted to receive a basket which supports a filter element therein.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known types of filtering devices in which a filter element is disposed in a chamber intermediate the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet of a filter housing. One known type of filter element used in such housings comprises a bag type filter. Such filters are typically supported by a perforated cage or basket which supports the flexible sides of the bags, and the basket has a diameter less than the diameter of the chamber in the filter housing so that fluid which enters the filter through the open top of the bag passes through the filter element and into an annular passageway between the basket and the peripheral wall of the chamber. Since a flow passageway must be provided between the annular passageway and the outlet of the filter, the filter basket is often suspended above the bottom of the filter chamber by means for supporting the top of the cage at a fixed position. The outlet is then provided in the bottom of the filter housing.
The previously known means for suspending the filter basket often comprises an annular ring secured to the inner peripheral wall of the filter housing and a radially projecting lip provided on the basket which rests upon the ring. Moreover, the annular ring also supports a sealing ring adapted to engage the periphery of a portion of the cage to provide a fluid type seal between the filter element and the peripheral wall of the filter chamber so that fluid flowing from the inlet toward the outlet must pass through the filter element. The construction of an annular ring on the inner peripheral wall of the filter housing substantially complicates the construction of the filter and the provision of the sealing ring in the annular ring further increases the labor and expense of constructing the filter.